The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, together with an electronic instrument
The usage of chip scale/size packaging (CSP) is becoming more popular, as packaging of semiconductor devices. A technique of fabricating packaging at the wafer level (wafer-level packaging) has been developed. Since a package fabricated by this method (such as a wafer-level CSP) has the same external dimensions as the semiconductor chip therein, it differs from the configurations of prior-art packages but it is required to have at least the same level of reliability as a prior-art package, if not higher.